LongDistance Duet
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day seventy: Kurt wants to get closer to Victor Sequel to Shot of Adrenaline .


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a second cycle, and then a third cycle Now here comes cycle 4! :D_

* * *

**"Long-Distance Duet"  
Kurt/Victor (OC)  
Sequel to "Shot of Adrenaline"**

At certain moments, when he felt that urge to run telling Victor about something that had happened… and then remembered that he was actually too far away to run to… Kurt would wonder if it was crazy to entertain the silly idea of him transferring to Carmel, so he could be closer to Victor.

He knew he didn't actually want to move, not really… he didn't know how he'd fare with Vocal Adrenaline, but then he didn't want to actually leave his own club. He'd found his place, started to forge it, and it was hardly time to change that.

It was a crazy little idea, but in his getting to know Victor over time, there were those moments where he just hated that he couldn't see him.

Of course, he hadn't told the others in Glee Club about him. Eventually it might come out that he was from Vocal Adrenaline… Rachel wouldn't care for that, he imagined. But there was more to it than that.

Victor had become a great friend, someone he felt a connection to. Finn had been a great friend also. But he was off-limits. He felt as though Victor might be more receptive to his affections, but he was so concerned about losing him that he wouldn't dare ask him out-right. He could try to get him to say it, give him a sign. The wild card quality did have the advantage of letting him keep on believing.

He hadn't even picked up on how they would talk almost every day. Sometimes it'd be him calling, then it would be Victor, and it wouldn't add up just how much they would talk. It also hadn't registered with Kurt how Victor would be the one to make the call first. He still called him Pinocchio.

In his calls with Victor, the two of them would exchange information about one another. Kurt told him about his mother, how she'd died. He told him about his father, how he'd raised him on his own since then.

Victor told Kurt about his two older sisters, Vivian and Virginia, who had both been part of Vocal Adrenaline over the years. It was in seeing them doing it that he'd decided one day he would be part of it too. The day of his audition, he was so nervous, feeling this was the culmination of so much work, he thought he'd be sick right there on the stage. When he'd found he'd made it, he swore he'd never felt the way he did before.

Kurt had also found out Victor's birthday was coming up. The natural thought to follow was that he should head on over to bring him a present… spend some time together… win-win.

On the day, he'd put on the perfect outfit for 'I like you, but I can't say a thing.' He'd bought him a present and wrapped it up. After convincing his father to lend him the car, he'd driven out there. As he was driving, he gave Victor a call. He needed an address.

"Hey, I thought you might call," Victor had sounded pleased.

"Well, I wanted to wish you a happy birthday, but it didn't feel right to do it on the phone."

"Is that right?"

"Yes. So I'm on my way. I just need to know where to go to meet you," he explained, stopping at a red light. There was a moment of silence. "Victor?"

"There's a café, right around the corner from Carmel. Will you meet me there?" He didn't seem as amused as he had a moment ago… Had he said something wrong?

"Sure. I'll be there."

He'd arrived at the café first. A few minutes later, Victor walked in. He came up to sit across from Kurt. He looked about the way Kurt had thought he did on the end of their phone call.

"Happy birthday," Kurt smiled nervously. Victor smiled back.

"I'm sorry, I should have explained about this earlier," he shook his head. "I wanted to invite you over, it's just… I couldn't."

"Why not?" Victor took a moment.

"Because, my father's home, and well… we're good here, right?" His courage faltered a bit.

"I'm not sure I understand," Kurt was getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"It's not about you… not exactly," he struggled. "He's… he's not dealing too well with… me, and the idea of… guys," he met Kurt's eye. He blinked back to Victor, surprised… so there it was. Now that one of them had put their cards down on the table, Kurt felt he didn't want to hold his own cards.

"Yeah, my father's not ready for it either, he keeps telling me," he gave an understanding smile.

"He doesn't talk." Kurt's smile faded. "Only when he needs to, and even then… I keep hoping he'll move past it, so I just don't give him anything to take more time to deal with it." Kurt didn't want Victor to be upset, not on his birthday.

"Hand on," he nodded, getting up. He got them both a piece of cake and returned to the table. "This should help make this a birthday," he sat again, seeing Victor smile.

"Thanks." Kurt nodded.

"I'm glad I came today."

"I'm glad you came too," Victor nodded back. "I've been meaning to clear the air on this…"

"Don't mention it," Kurt shook his head, determined that Victor would have a happy birthday. He put his fork down and grabbed the wrapped present to place it on the table. Victor chuckled, touched.

"You didn't have to."

"I know. But I wanted to." Victor went on smiling, granting Kurt his wish for his happiness.

THE END


End file.
